Impromptu
by arcanioque
Summary: One's a genius. The other's a prodigy. And they've both made it as ANBU captains.


Reciprocation

apply standard naruto disclaimer. and pardon the warped linguistics style. arcanioque has been writer-blocked for a long time, and this is her first (attempt) in ficcating again for the naruto fandom in a long, long time. hopefully it's not all that bad, and my writing hasn't, um, deteoriated into a mass heap of junk yet...hopefully.

my apologies in advance if i've got any naruto fandom terms wrong. (i.e. Chakra, jutsus whatever) it's been so long since i've been in touch with this fandom. i guess that's just some kind of tardy excuse only kakashi will offer (sheepish grin) demo na, pardon me on this one for now.

title is random. honestly.

One's a genius. The other's a prodigy. And they've both made it as ANBU captains.

-

One's a genius. The other's a prodigy.

Shikamaru calculates the probability of that being the reason he and Neji have been promoted to the ranks of captain on the same squad on the same day for the same mission is hundred percent at the least. That's what his so-called genius instincts ingrained in him tells him, anyway. The last thing Shikamaru believes he is though, is being smart. And he's so lazy, he wonders why he even deserves to be up there at the top leading the rest beneath him when all he does best is sit and stare at the sky.

Beats him why he joins ANBU, too.

Oh right, he shrugs, his family needs the money, and his father's illness isn't getting better.

And Neji? Shikamaru tilts his head a little to look at the fellow captain a few steps behind him. They're on a mission, cautioned to be light on their feet, paired off together to lead fifteen other subordinates.

Duty calls for Neji, as a Hyuuga. But in any way, Shikamaru thinks, if a branch family member is able to earn himself such a prestigious rank, it's no wonder why Neji chooses to accept it. So that makes them one on one, equal and on par. Because they're both in this together, on the same day, for the same mission, and having no real purpose in wearing these strange masks on their faces.

Funny how it feels heavier on him than the Konoha headband Shikamaru secretly wears on his forehead sometimes when he's younger in those old days. (And when Asuma's still around, he adds silently to himself and drifts off staring to the sky.)

Byakugan alerts, and Neji's degree of vision scope allows him to inform Shikamaru that their targets are near. Shikamaru feels his brains (literally) reel in that familiar overwhelming hasty speed as the wheels are set in motion, and they turn, and process the information. It doesn't take more than a few seconds for him to calculate the steps (sixty-four in total), and provides a strategy on impromptu for the both of them to capture their victims.

Neji's prodigious Byakugan and advanced jutsus set out traps and all in his usual adroit manner, handled to perfection.

Shikamaru's mind thinks in terms of physics, laws of gravity, statistics and probabilities, and in a minute, his instructions to Neji materializes into concrete plans. Their traps are set (Shikamaru doesn't wish to elaborate, but they include ropes, swings, trees, rivers and all), and Shikamaru leaves it to Neji to give out the orders.

His words are quick, icy cold, and somewhat (Shikamaru can't find a better word for it), ruthless.

"Be alert. We'll wait here, and when they're near, we'll take the chance, and attack." Neji commands briskly. Shikamaru doesn't deny it. He's impressed.

Across the distance, across the heads of fifteen subordinates, both ANBU captains exchange a look...

And see why they're finally put on the same squad, raised to the same ranks, assigned to the same mission, together.

Because one's a genius, the other's a prodigy. They make a perfect team, don't they.

In the next second, when the flurry of activities begin to overwhelm, and their subordinates unleash jutsus and Chakra strings overhead, Neji realizes he's stepped into a trap the enemies have set up, and blames his lack of vigilance. Or maybe, he hasn't been smart enough to be able to think on his feet.

"Mendoukusai na," someone says behind him, and Neji blinks, "got yourself into some trouble, I see."

He turns around, retreats a few steps, so he's now back to back with Shikamaru.

The latter entreats him with a small smirk.

Neji reciprocates the expressive gesture.

He realizes the trap has enclosed around them, and they've both fallen in it, together. The enemies are closing in from all angles, and they're multiplying in the form of Kage no Bushinn no Jutsu, but Neji thinks they'll do just fine. They'll get out of this alright, and their subordinates will handle the rest, too.

Back to back, Neji hears Shikamaru speak:

"Watch my back, Neji."

Neji smirks.

"Ah, Shikamaru."

One's a genius. The other's a prodigy. And they're both ANBU captains.

They'll make it out alright.

**owari**

just a random idea that occurred into my mind, a slightly odd gen pairing that tickled my fancy for a little while there. XD

reviews will be warmly appreciated.


End file.
